3 months of a 6 team Smackdown tag division
by sitebender
Summary: With Evan and Kofi just winning the tag titles... the WWE doesn't have much of a tag team division, so I made 6  tag teams from low end guys so they get on TV to make a tag division on Smackdown. 12 weeks of booking with storylines.


SMACKDOWN TAG TEAMS  
>- JINDER  KHALI  
>- DIBIASE  REGAL  
>- BARRETA  CURTIS  
>- THE USOS<br>- GABRIEL / SLATER  
>- CARA  KIDD

Since the WWE doesn't like tag teams that much... my ideas take minimum time. 5 minutes for everything with one -. No 20 minute barn burning tag matches... until people want to see them.

SMACKDOWN 1

- GM Bret Hart (why?) says he was in a tag team and wants to see tag teams comeback - More importantly he wants a Smackdown team to have the tag belts...  
>- MATCH BARRETA  CURTIS over USOS - MATCH GABRIEL / SLATER over DIBIASE / REGAL - Regal blames Dibiase for the loss wants a match with him next week - GM Bret Hart says he'll have a match with him in a team - Regal will whip that boy into shape - Jinder comes to GM Bret Hart... Jinder can get those tag belts! He has the perfect partner!  
>- He demands a tag TITLE match! Bret demands Jinder prove it before Bret will care - Bret makes a match... Gabriel  Slater against Jinder and his guy - MATCH RHODES over TYSON KIDD - Rhodes cuts a promo before, he won't be the only ugly man in pro wrestling when he's finished with Kidd...  
>- Rhodes focuses on Tyson's face, really beats it, stomps it...<p>

SMACKDOWN 2

- Training montage with Regal / Dibiase. Regal whipping the boy into shape - MATCH BARRETA / CURTIS over REGAL / DIBIASE - Regal takes out the loss on Dibiase ... needs more training - Regal says give him a month with Dibiase and Bret says in one month they'll have their next tag - Tyson Kidd is gone from TV ...  
>- Was it due to his facial injuries at the hands of Cody Rhodes?<br>- MATCH JINDER / KHALI over GABRIEL / SLATER - Jinder LOLs, Khali does the dirty work - Now are you watching Bret Hart?  
>- Usos laugh at Gabriel  Slater for losing

SMACKDOWN 3

- Training montage with Regal / Dibiase. - This time... how to cheat! clips against jobbers - GM Bret says Tyson Kidd will return to action in 1 week against the man that put him on the shelf - Where is Tyson? Bret says Tyson had some personal issues to attend to - MATCH RHODES over SIN CARA - Rhodes tries pulling off Sin Cara's mask - Rhodes is the only masked man on Smackdown! Grrrr...  
>- MATCH EVAN  KOFI over BARRETA / CURTIS - They have 2 wins in a row good enough for a low level title shot on Smackdown - They lose clean and make Evan / Kofi look good - MATCH JINDER / KHALI over USOS - Jinder LOLs, Khali does the dirty work - When do they get a tag title shot huh? If Bret wants the belts so bad...  
>- Gabriel  Slater come out and laugh at the Usos beat them down too!

SMACKDOWN 4

- Training montage with Regal / Dibiase. - This time... new flashy suplexes against jobbers - GM Bret Hart phones Tyson Kidd... he's late... where is he?  
>- Tyson says he's at the hotel, he's not coming - Don't you want revenge? Yeah, but Tyson now has issues - Bret tells him there's no preferential treatment in the WWE... he either comes there or he's suspended - Tyson comes for his match his face isn't seen...<br>- Tyson finds a simple black mask with a note... if you feel like you need it...  
>- MATCH KIDD over RHODES!<br>- MATCH JINDER / KHALI over BARRETA / CURTIS - Jinder LOLs, Khali does the dirty work - GM Bret Hart says 3 wins in a row... they'll get their title shot!  
>- Jinder cackles!<br>- Brief backstage argument with Usos and Gabriel / Slater and agree to a match.

PPV 1

SMACKDOWN 1

- Training montage with Regal / Dibiase. - This time... new stretching submissions against jobbers - Backstage Tyson in a mask thanks Bret for leaving him the mask - It wasn't Bret... than who was it? Tyson has an idea - Bret tells him to take it off... Tyson says no. he likes it.  
>- TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN  KOFI over JINDER / KHALI - Jinder starts the match and gets pinned embarassingly quick - He wants a rematch! This time with Khali starting the match!  
>- GM Bret Hart tells Gabriel  Slater they get a tag title shot next week if they can beat Usos.  
>- The Usos wonder what about them? Bret says get a victory over Gabriel  Slater and that will be a start.  
>- MATCH USOS over GABRIEL  SLATER - Gabriel / Slater beat them up because there went their title shot!  
>- Barreta  Curtis promo showing what they re good at and how they sat all week and wondered how to beat Evan / Kofi well they thought of how to get the job done. The trick now is to get another title shot and implement it.  
>- What is it? No no dumbass they re not gonna tell anyone, they ll show the world and shock it by capturing the tag titles.<p>

SMACKDOWN 2

- Training montage with Regal / Dibiase.  
>- This time... celebrating the good life out... cutting promos in common society - One more week they have a match!<br>- Tyson in a mask finds Rhodes backstage... did Rhodes leave him the mask?  
>- Heck no... why would he? Hmmm...<br>- Jinder wants a title shot rematch. Bret says no... they haven't earned it - If Jinder wants a rematch so bad if they can beat Evan in a match 1 on 1 they'll get a title shot - Jinder is happy Khali vs Evan! no... Jinder vs Evan... no Khali at ringside - MATCH JINDER over EVAN by cheating - Jinder / Khali get a tag title shot next week - MATCH GABRIEL / SLATER over USOS - Getting their wins even and Usos attack them back getting their heat back and telling everyone it is not over!  
>- MATCH KOFI over CURTIS - After the victory, Barreta runs in, he and Curtis double team Kofi and give Kofi a new finisher is that what they meant last week? Some devastating new finisher?<p>

SMACKDOWN 3

- MATCH REGAL / DIBIASE over USOS who get their heat back with post match attack - Dibiase uses his new submissions and suplexes to get the victory - Before the match Regal / Dibiase cut a promo on those savages... Those savages do what they want, say what they want... So uncivilized - Self censorship is what high society does. Look at these people. So low brow and proud of it.  
>- Tyson in a mask calls out whoever left him the mask - Sin Cara's music plays and Tyson thanks Sin Cara - Rhodes then attacks them both! He's the only masked man on Smackdown!<br>- Sin Cara and Tyson Kid send him packing... Good. They shake hands.  
>- TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN  KOFI over JINDER / KHALI via DQ - Regal / Dibiase interfere blatantly attacking Evan / Kofi - Post match they were asked why... because they know Khali is unstoppable and they'd rather face Evan / Kofi!  
>- Jinder wants a rematch... in a steel cage. Bret asks why? They blew 2 matches already...<br>- Bret says Regal / Dibiase against Jinder / Khali next week and the winner gets a title shot!  
>- MATCH GABRIEL  SLATER over BARRETA / CURTIS - Barreta / Curtis hype up their new finisher. If they put that on Gabriel or Slader, they re done! Count it 1-2-3! One step closer to the tag belts.

SMACKDOWN 4

- #1 CONTENDERS MATCH REGAL / DIBIASE over JINDER / KHALI - Before the match Regal / Dibiase they decide Jinder is the weak link...  
>- In the match Khali starts it off and kicks ass - Khali has one foot pinning... Jinder wants a tag to get the pin - Khali takes the foot off and tags in Jin Har who is beaten up - Jinder can't make the tag back to Khali and loses...<br>- Tyson has a new mask, a pink and black mask with a heart and maple leaf on it.  
>- Bret comments backstage You're looking more like Kid Canada everyday - Bret tells Tyson he and Sin Cara have a tag match against Rhodes and a partner of his choice - MATCH KIDD  CARA over RHODES / BARRETA / CURTIS - Rhodes says he couldn't find a partner... so he found a tag team - Rhodes / Barreta / Curtis are trying to pin the illegal man, but the ref knows it, so the Cara comes in and rolls up Rhodes.  
>- Barreta  Curtis attack to get their heat back - They use their new finisher on Kidd / Cara who is just laid out. Barreta / Curtis raise arms in triumph!  
>- Usos go to GM Bret Hart They want the rubber match between them and Gabriel  Slater. They can t sleep at night. They want to know who is better!  
>- Bret says he wants to know too! They ll have a match next week and that will be for a title shot. So then they ll know who s the best of the best!<br>- Gabriel / Slater get pumped for the idea

PPV 2

SMACKDOWN 1

- TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN / KOFI over REGAL / DIBIASE via DQ - Regal / Dibiase have earned a title shot with 2 victories in a row - Regal is caught cheating though with his brass knucks - He still wants the ref to count the pin on Kofi... :-)  
>- Later, GM Bret Hart wanted those tag belts and didn't like the cheating - Real men would fail having given it all...<br>- MATCH BARRETA / CURTIS over KIDD / CARA by cheating - Both teams brawl to the back!  
>- GM Bret Hart informs Jinder its back to the bottom of the tag ladder... Jinder isn't happy - #1 CONTENDERS TAG MATCH USOS over GABRIEL  SLATER - The rubber match has Usos winning and getting a title shot!

SMACKDOWN 2

- #1 CONTENDERS TAG MATCH GABRIEL / SLATER over REGAL / DIBIASE via DQ - GM Bret Hart says if Regal / Dibiase are caught cheating, they're suspended for 1 month!  
>- Regal doesn't have the cardio to compete with Gabriel and Slater - So Dibiase gets caught helping Regal cheat while the ref is halfway distracted - Later on Dibiase confronts Regal about his physique - Dibiase noticed it last week too... Regal needs training - GM Bret Hart says Kidd  Cara and Barreta / Curtis will have a match in 2 weeks - In the meantime they'll have singles matches...  
>- MATCH KIDD over CURTIS - TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN  KOFI over USOS - Face vs Face match. Good will, but Evan / Kofi are just better - Jinder wonders why he and Khali aren't booked. GM Bret Hart says they had their chance and they blew it...  
>- Now it s someone else's chance to shine! Jinder says he'll steal the spotlight.<p>

SMACKDOWN 3

- Dibiase training montage with Regal, making Regal jog laps as others pass him...  
>- MATCH BARRETA over SIN CARA by cheating - TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN  KOFI over GABRIEL / SLADER via DQ - Jinder / Khali destroy the title match and Khali destroys everyone - Jinder LOLs, GM Bret makes a match for next week a 3 way...  
>- Usos take their clean loss hard. Tamina tells them to seek their famous family members for inspiration how to keep their head in the game.<p>

SMACKDOWN 4

- Dibiase training montage with Regal, first making Regal bike... but fails then making him exorcycle - Even if Regal doesn't lose weight they're heels so it will be comedy if in his next match he gained 5 lbs!  
>- MATCH KIDD  CARA over BARRETA / CURTIS - 3 WAY TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN / KOFI over JINDER / KHALI & GABRIEL / SLADER - The high fliers manage to beat Khali and Jinder and have a good moment - Usos lost their title match 2 weeks ago so they seek out their famous family for inspiration. How can they stay in the hunt after they were just beat clean? Why stay in wrestling if you can t be the best?

PPV 3

- TAG TITLES BOURNE / KINGSTON vs HAWKINS / MCENTIRE

IN CONCLUSION ... after 3 months

SMACKDOWN TAG TEAMS  
>- JINDER  KHALI burned through a lot of matches but 1. Khali is put over as a monster threat and Jinder is put over as a small guy weasel.  
>- REGAL  DIBIASE still haven't burnt through all of their matches thanks to training montages...  
>- BARRETA  CURTIS never got to use their devastating finisher on the tag champs at the end of 3 months, but would use it between 4-6 months. They start strong in the first month, but even out with Kidd / Cara.  
>- THE USOS are clearly the last tag team in the rankings. They get a title shot and a brief feud to sink their teeth into, but this isn t their moment to shine. Maybe in months 4-6 they ll get some heat from their famous family.<br>- GABRIEL / SLATER at the end they re probably a 50/50 team that burned through everyone but Kidd / Cara. They had a feud with Usos that made them both look good.  
>- CARA  KIDD will have a masked tag team that you can hide both guys, plus its an origin story and this could mean big money for Tyson Kidd with mask sales. Oh yeah and they only wrestled 1 tag team in 3 months, the'd be great in months 4-6! Oh yeah and get Natalya in the mix too tons of 6 person tags!


End file.
